


I will be........

by vaguelyobsessed



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Metahumans, POV Original Character, Teen Titans - Freeform, hidden sibbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelyobsessed/pseuds/vaguelyobsessed
Summary: My name has not been proclaimed by the masses of the world, but I know who's name has..... My poor brother who doesn't understand himself int he least still like a child making himself look like the animals he has seen. Green skin so childish as I watch him fight at half strength resulting in mistakes he should never have made. I understand when I bit him it turned him green for a while but it doesn't mean he is stuck that way. I wasn't after all, I became our original caramel brown color with bright green eyes and blonde hair. Odd combination rare even in our family but I adored it.I once fought to keep myself from the media now I have to go to the only place in the universe that I had refused bluntly just to retrieve something my poor brother had unwillingly taken from me. The last picture of me taken by our parents before they discarded me like a rabid animal for my gift while they celebrated him for the same one.





	

"It wasn't really as bad as it looks. Helps to have enhanced healing after all. I guess it's just lucky we all were in town for a movie when he attacked us." Beast boy answered the reporter kind and sweet with his answer. Perfection formed into the slightly larger version of my younger brother deep green in color and sharpened planes of his face so much like that of our father's ebfore us.

It was sickening watching them all on the screen saying the perfect things for the perfect moment never once letting anyone get hurt in their wake and defeating the monsters quite easily. Weak criminal and highschool dropouts were all they had. That won't do, no not at all. I need them to need me so I can get it, I have to have it. Thus the most powerful evil on this planet was revived quite brilliantly I might add. Nega Beast boy, who I myself trained to be more powerful than his original stood by mys ide dressed in full black and red of the same suit i'd made for myself for when I safely had the picture then I would effectively ruin the titans.

"Go, my perfect brother. Wreak havoc for a few hours while I go reintroduce myself to the man who is behind the moniker." I told him, the clone unfeeling as he took my order and charged into the city throwing innocents and killing unrestrained on his rampage across the city. Myself, I transformed into a beautiful sparrow and flew calmly towards the tower they had always been so proud of, finding a very upset Beast boy about to fly out when he spotted me and curriousl watched me. I knew his powers of scent were very good, and he knew I was not truly a sparrow so I forewent any staring and simply transformed inot my human half and waited as he stared at me unknowing who or what I was.

"You know, clones whould be killed upong finding them. Not left to roam around until they catch your scent again to fulfil the last order they were given dear little brother." I mocked, picking my nails as he simply stared in awe and worry and fear.

"Nothing to say? Maybe youd din't know I existed, I was a surprise to the folks after all. Though I bet they would have kept me as a pet if I had ever changed back fromt hat monkey on will. Like the present from me to you? Activation for the simple genes in you that our parents hated." I explained honest words for now, the lies would come later.

"I'm so not doing this right now. RAVEN! INTRUDER ALERT!" He suddenly called, his alien girlfriend pinning my arm to the ground and fidning a pair of cuffs form her belt to finish the chore.

"If you aren't here when we get back I'll be hunting you." She told me in a whisper before they took off to battle the double of his that would pulverize them so very easily it was almost unfair.

 

They came crawling back within hours, moping and groaning at pains in their body and glaring at me as I was told to come downstairs and explain who and what I am to their leader. I unlocked the cuffs with a handful of quills and followed them as they ordered. I was sat in an interrogation room on oen of the lower floors of their tower and surrounded by useless symbols that would do nothing to hinder my transforming in the least.

"First I need a name. Then what you are followed by what you know about the duplicate we fought today. Non-debateable." The boy wonder ordered, casually slipping into the other chair like he did this ont eh regular. His suit was..... Shiny and clean, the R ont eh front gaudy and unneeded while the mask did little to hide the rest of his face from view.

"Name is Clara Logan. daughter of Mark and Marie Logan and as for what I am you can look at your little green friend in the other room. As for the duplicate of him I only know what I observed as he moved across the wastelands and caught his scent. At frist I thought he was my brother going feral, but byt he time I was able to realize that was incorrect he was in Jump and causing mayhem at will so instead of making it one big mess of fighting I decided to come politely meet my very elusive little sibling only to be locked up. That about covers it." I announced, keeping my tone normal and rolling my eyes at the end like everything I said was obvious.

"Why are you normal looking then? BB is green, he says it's from the monkey who bit him as a child." Robin claimed slamming a fist ont eh table wanting answers.

"The green is a gift from the original one of us, far up our line he was able to become plants and animals so when we rist change we are green in his honor. He apparently doesn't understand how to make it fade back to his original skin tone." I instructed looking to the wall of mirror and looking thorugh to the other side where a green blob was standing beside a pristine white with a halo of darkness around her.

"SO you were the monkey and..... Bit yoru rbother?" He asked making me nod and keep my eyes on the moving blob of green through the mirror.

"Stop pacing and listen, Garfield. You too dark demon, you both might find this interesting." I called a little louder than necessary as I begant ot ell them about being cast out of our family as a monster given the gene skipped a generation.

"When our grandfather found out what they had done to me they brought my younger brother with them to try and get me to come home, only instead fo them it was Garfeild who found me. I was feral and didn't understand that the bite would force his body to adapt to becoming one of us before it was ready. Before I could come back and help him through t they pumped him so full of drugs to lessen his screams that he didn't even know I was there. I followed them until our parents were killed and him taken to America to be sold off like a novelty and I think the emotional trauma made it difficult for him to let go of the secret identity he claimed with the green color he has on his skin. Though..... It's possible to change it at will." I announced, making my skin change from red to green to blue to yellow back to my natural caramel brown.

"Liar! You dirty ficking-"

"Language, Gar. You may have an animal but you don't have to tlak so crass like one. I'm not lying either, and I can prove it if you come in here for one second." I called maiing the boy wonder look to the mirrored wall then to me with realization I oculd see thorugh it.

"Fine, you know what I am!" He announced, the door slamming in a haze of brown before this one opened and he was taking a grip on my throat with more strength than he should have given he didn't want me dead.

"See you are weak, so used to being strong. Didn't you ever wonder how such a couple like them would just....... Leave for a green monkey? A hoax and something outrageous as a monkey being green." I spoke thorugh the choke he was trying to enstill, my neck being covered with a layer of skin from a ancient mastodon that was proven to be extremely tough.

"BB, go cool off. She came to us willingly remember? I don't know many criminals who have done that so she at least deserves a fair hearing before we cast her out." Robin ordered, if he so wanted my brother could have smapped the boy wonder in half right then and there and left Dick Greyson's body on the street to rot.

"How about a show of faith for you? I will teach you as I was to control yourself and you simply acknowledge that I am in fact your older sister." I offered, sweet as sin words from my lips as he turned and stormed away leaving me for more questioning.

"Not happening." Robin snapped before my brother could say it himself.

"Fine, then lose to the clone. Makes no difference to me, just open a window for me and i'll be gone. Forever green and forever simple transmuting from animal to animal like a novice. Never having true power or making any difference in the world on your own." I quipped making him deflate slightly from the tough exterior he'd developed around me already. I lifted a hand and shattered the cuffs that were meant to keep me restrained into two pieces that lied on the ground as my arms bulked into hairy arms of a gorilla then reduced back down to human size without the hair.

"What do you mean.... Simple. animal to animal. What else can I do?" He wondered, intrst piqued by my words as his eyes glistened with the posisbilities of his life changing to something much simpler than being forced to eb a hero full time.

"Have a larger room I could do this in? It's not a simple conversation to prove it." I hinted, glancing to boy wonder mc-dick staring em down as his walls dropped.

"Take her to the caven, not the training room." He gave in, following us soon joined by Raven who glared at my back with every step as I mindlessly talled a rhythm on the metal casing of the elevator as it decended to four floors beneath the tower labled with a C for the cavern I assume. It was huge, and pitch black. In one move I turned into a dragon and lit a pyre on the wall for light before transforming back.

"But that's amythical creature. I can't do that." He sneered as I rolled my eyes at him.

"I bet you also think you have to be a certain size for each animal huh? How about a dog sized elephant or maybe a giant elephant sized bird? Possible. What about a mixture of the two. An elephant who can fly? Or maybe a tiger or one of those...... ALien animals I've seen on the news of you transforming into. Nessy maybe? How about the Chupacabra?" I told him, smirking as he seemed to be mystified by the knowledge of what we could do. If I was honest I could have simply snuck int he tower and found it myself but..... I did miss my little brother in the years i'd been looking for him. He was different than the others, more raw talent than them. 

"How. I know for most animals I have to.... Picture them clearly." He hinted glancing to the others who were listening intently.

"No, you have to picture their internal organs and musculature. Research on ever animal or injest it somehow and you can turn into it at will. New animals are the same, I can summon a mermaid tail to my body after a bout with wondering if they exist as a child..... They don't in case you were curious. Put the training I know you were given to use and imagine the interior musculature and tendon placement of the animal you want to be and.... Let your body adapt to it." I reminded him knowing he'd found out how to adapt his body to many animals through simple sight and deicded their internals on his own. Impressive for someone who ahd to learn on his own without anyone to truly know how to teach him.

TBC


End file.
